A Friendly Secret
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: A Surprise I wrote last night for my good friend bellagia8 with surprise guest appearances from my other friend Zoe and well-known director Steven Spielberg.


A Friendly Secret

It was the day of auditions for the upcoming movie _Green Lantern: Fighting Furry-ously 2_. The only assured role was the role of Green Lantern, portrayed by Noah Seville himself, since no one else could quite capture his fearless and heroic essence. "Okay, Noah, the part being auditioned for next is the role of GL's-I mean your girlfriend." Director Steven Spielburg said. "Why not just cast my real-life girlfriend, Annabeth? That way I won't have any akward kissing moments with a girl I don't like." Noah said.

"Well, the problem with that would be you might get distracted and you might forget your lines. Trust me, Noah. Your girlfriend won't be jealous. She'll know it's all acting." Steven said. "A'ight, then, let the ladies in." Noah said. 6 girls walked in. Some looked at Noah and squealed. Noah knew why. He was a famous celeb/hero/sorcerer. They might get to star in a movie with him. Then, Noah spotted a familiar face. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile on her face. Noah couldn't believe it.

"Gigi! What're you doing here?" he asked his friend. "Well, I do want to start my acting career early and what better way than to star in a movie with my good friend?" Gigi asked. "Gi, you do know you're auditioning for the part of the hero's girlfriend, right?" Noah asked. "Yeah, I know. I specifically wanted this role. It's the only female role that isn't the villian or a dying Corps member." Gigi said. "Fair enough, my friend. Give it a whirl." Noah said. "Director Spielburg, can you give me a prompt?" Gigi asked.

"Alright, Gigi, imagine you just stumbled on Noah, your best friend, who you've seceretly had a crush on since you were kids, transforming into Green Lantern and flying off." Steven said. Gigi smiled and then looked shocked. "N-Noah is...Green Lantern? No wonder he always runs off at the oddest of times! But...does he have feelings for me, even though he's now a big-shot hero?" she said. Noah smiled. "I knew she was a good actress." he said. Steven nodded thoughtfully. "She is good. But we have others waiting. But, Gigi, stick around. You might just make it." he said. Then, a high, cold voice rang out. "She wasn't all that good."

Noah and Steven turned. They had forgotten about Mariah Sullivan, the person who was going to play the villian of the film, Star Sapphire. "What do you mean by that, Ms. Sullivan?" Noah asked. "Her shocked face was totally and truely see-through. You could tell she's faking it! She may think she's a good actress, but she isn't. Her style is equal to that of Alicia Morton in the 1999 remake of _Annie_." Mariah spat.

Gigi ran from the room, tears in her eyes. The other auditionees glared at Mariah. "You know what? If I have to star with that dream crusher, forget it! I'm out!" one girl said. The others nodded in agreement and left. Noah turned to Maria, his eyes and ring glowing with lethal green energy. "You...dream crushing...anorexic...Barbie wannabe..." Noah let loose with all the swear words he knew. Steven was surprised. "Noah, you won't use all that language in the movie, will you?" he asked. "No, sir. Sorry, sir." Noah said. "It's okay. Just go...see to Gigi. Oh, Mariah, that reminds me, you're fired. Go tell your understudy she got the part." Steven said.

While Miriah raged and was escorted away by security, Noah walked out of the audition room and found Gigi crying in a corner. He sat next to her. "Gigi, don't listen to what Mariah said. Your performance was very realistic. If I didn't know better, I'd say you really did have a crush on me." he said. Gi gi looked up at Noah. "Actually, I did have a crush on you when I first saw you. But when I found out you were dating Annabeth, I got over it." she said.

Noah looked into Gigi's eyes. She wasn't telling the truth...at least not all of it. "Gi, don't you lie to me. Really, did you get over it?" he asked gently. Gigi looked away, blushing. "No. I didn't." She whispered. "That's why you auditioned for the role of the hero's girlfriend, didn't you? You knew that if you got the part, you could at least pretend your dreams came true." Noah said. "Yes. Please, don't be mad. And please don't tell Annabeth or any of the others." Gigi said, barely audible.

"Gigi, you're my best friend. Nothing can ever change that. As for your secret, my lips are sealed. But, unfortunatly, I'm spoken for. At least, in real life. But as far as fiction goes, if you get the part, I'm yours. Now, let's do the audition again." Noah said, standing. Gigi stood and smiled, wiping her tears away. "Okay. she said.

As it turned out, Mariah's understudy was another friend of Noah's he met on FanFiction named Zoe. When Gigi re-did her audition, Zoe smiled and clapped, saying Gigi's audition was one of the best she'd ever seen. Gigi got the part, and though, at least in fiction her dream had come true, she knew she had to control her emotion. When she and Noah did the big kiss scene at the end of the movie, she pulled back when she was told.

A few months later, the movie was raleased in theatres. The whole gang went to see it. When the big kiss scene came on-screen, Alvin whispered to Annabeth. "Look out, Annabeth. You have competition." Annabeth punched his arm. "It was just acting, Al. Now shut up." she said. Noah looked over at Gigi in the seat next to him and winked. Gigi's secret was safe and she was still Noah's best friend.


End file.
